Grapple Point
from Metroid Prime]] Grapple Points or Grapple Swing Points are special points to which the Grapple Beam can attach, allowing the user to swing across otherwise impassable areas. ''Prime'' Series After the Grapple Beam is acquired in the ''Prime'' games, Grapple Points appear as special icons on Samus's Visor. Gliders can also act as Grapple Points, and are identified by the same icon. ]] The Grapple Point Logbook entry cannot be obtained by the Scan Visor until the Grapple Beam itself or, in ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the Grapple Lasso is acquired. If it is scanned before the Grapple Beam is acquired, a placeholder scan will be displayed instead, informing Samus that she requires an upgraded movement system to use it. However, in all versions of Metroid Prime, by moving the crane in Main Quarry and moving it back to its original position, the Grapple Point suspended from the crane is able to be scanned for its research entry, even without the Grapple Beam. In Prime, Samus cannot fire her weapons while swinging on the point, but she can in Echoes and Corruption. Non-''Prime'' games Super Metroid also features specific blocks for usage with the Grappling Beam, along with Pit Block variants that will disappear. The blocks are referred to as "hooks" in Super Metroid Players' Guide. It is, however, compatible with any ledge that could normally be grabbed otherwise (for a brief time) in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl. In Super Metroid, Rippers and Ripper IIs will also suffice as viable grappling points. Grapple Points also appear in Metroid: Other M, and are alternatively called grappling hooks. They glow two different colours. Before the grapple Beam has been authorised, the Grapple Points will glow red, indicating that Samus may not use them. Afterwards, they glow green to show that they may be used. Deactivated Grapple Points can move into a useful position when reactivated, if an enemy presence in the room that restricts their use is removed. Two types of Blocks with Grapple Points appear in Metroid: Samus Returns. Blue Grapple Points function like traditional Grapple Points which Samus can latch her Grapple Beam to allowing her to swing or pull herself up shafts. Red Grapple Points appear on Pull Blocks which can be pulled with the Grapple Beam in a manner similar to Grapple Blocks. Some Pull Blocks are moved to open paths while other are destroyed. Zeta Metroids and the Queen Metroid in Samus Returns have organic Grapple Points on their bodies indicated by a red light like those on Pull Blocks. Samus can grapple these points when the Metroids have been incapacitated. They exist on a Zeta Metroid's back, and in the Queen Metroid's mouth as a "tongue". Grappling a Zeta will pull it down to the floor from the ceiling, and grappling the Queen will bring her head to the ground, allowing Samus to roll into her mouth and lay a Power Bomb. Logbook entries ;Metroid Prime (before reobtaining Beam) :"Analysis indicates a viable attachment point for the Grapple Beam. Your Grapple Beam was damaged from the explosion on the research frigate and cannot currently be used." Gallery File:Grappling Block SM.png|''Super Metroid'' File:Biotech_Research_Area_2_Grapple_Point_Scan_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Scan in Biotech Research Area 2 File:Lava_lake_grapple_point_beamless_scan_dolphin_hd.jpg|Grapple Point scan in Lava Lake after Samus loses the Grapple Beam on the Frigate Orpheon. Echoes Grapple Point.jpg|A Grapple Point in Sanctuary Temple in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Corruption Grapple Point.png|A Grapple Point in Gateway in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. File:Grapple_Point.jpg|Gallery Mode in Metroid: Other M File:MOMGrapple.jpg|A Grapple Point in the Pyrosphere in Metroid: Other M File:MSR Grapple Point.png|A Blue Grapple Point Block in Samus Returns MSR Area 5 Zeta Grapple Beam.jpg|Zeta Metroid MSR Area 8 Queen Grapple.jpg|The Queen Metroid MSR Art Gallery 031.png|Metroid: Samus Returns Gallery ru:Точка Захвата Category:Research Category:Obstacles Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Tallon IV Category:Aether Category:Dark Aether Category:Bryyo Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Zebes Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Grappling Category:Examine Targets Category:Systems